Save The Girl
by twd-xo
Summary: Izabela was a loud, funny and fun seventeen year old until one night when her uncle raped her. With her only briefly opening up to her bestfriend, Leanne and teacher, Daryl Dixon. Daryl is here to try to do everything he can to ensure she is save and not stuck in her own head. But is he really doing enough? (GRAPHIC) (EVENTUAL STUDENT/TEACHER) (DARYL DIXON/OC)


**Warning: This chapter involves graphic rape. Please do not watch if it will upset you! I do not own The Walking Dead or Daryl Dixon.**

Izabela Hernandez was a bright and beautiful 17 year old. She was half Polish, half Peruvian. She had light blonde hair and blue eyes. She had fare skin and was 5'4. She was very vocal in class and always liked to have a laugh and have banter with her friends and teachers. She was favourite among peers and would do anything for anybody. She was so confident and caring. She was close with Daryl Dixon, her health teacher. He wasn't like your ordinary teacher. He would have incredible banter with his students and him and Izabela had a great relationship. She fancied him like hell.

It was 3rd of June, 2016 and Izabela walked into Daryl's class 5 minutes late. She was busy sorting her and Leanne's fake ID's ready for the weekend.

"Hernandez... What a pleasure it is to have to join us." Daryl says, irritated at her lateness.

"Sorry, got lost."

"You have been going to this school since you were 13, I highly doubt you would have got lost." Daryl joked. Izabela sit down in her seat. "Don't be late next time."

"What about the time after that?" She smirked.

Daryl also smirked. "Don't test me today." He laughed. She was trying her best to act normal, atempting to put recent events in the back of her mind. She was doing well she thought... Well, nobody had picked up on it. It was really hard to push it to the back of her mind. Defeat, she drifted into a daydream of that dreadful event.

 _It was the 29th of May, 2016. Her dad, Josè was working till late so she was with her mom Anastazja, aunt Monika and uncle in law Łukasz came over. They were all having a few drinks, welcoming her aunt and uncle back from their three month vacation in Greece._

 _Izabela wasn't drinking as she had school the next morning. Her mom was not strict on drinking as long as she was around and knew what she was drinking. Her mom was drinking a Cosmopolitan cocktail, her aunt a red wine and uncle in law a beer. He was drunk._

 _"Yes, it was so nice just to relax. We spent every single morning on the beech in Kos just sipping liquor. It was amazing..." While her auntie went on and on about the vacation, she noticed her uncle gazing at her, constantly. It felt like he hadn't blinked, and it made her really uncomfortable._

 _"I'm going to go upstairs and listen to music. Bye guys, I'm glad you enjoyed your holiday."_

 _"Bye sweetie. I'll show you the pictures next time." Izabela nodded and left the room. She walked up to her room and put her headphones on loud, she was listening to Million Man March by Lowkey and Mai Khali._

 _"Born alone and die alone, those words ringing inside my drone. Best friends are the pen on the microphone, roaming till I find my way home! Turn my body cold but my soul is mine, take a deep breath and I close my eyes. I will go when I'm supposed to die but in death I will multiply..." She sang loudly. She was interrupted by Łukasz who walked into her room without knocking. He stood at her doorway. She turns her music off, annoyed at him interrupting her favourite song._

 _"Can I help you?" She asks, turning her headphones off and locking her phone._

 _"Oh yeah, you can defiantly help me." Łukasz slurred. He was drunk._

 _"Where's my mom?" She was extremely uneasy and always had a bad feeling about him._

 _"She and Monika walked to the store, left me here... I'm bored."_

 _"Go watch TV then." Izabela said bluntly. Łukasz stumbled over to Izabela's bed and sits down in front of her. "What are you doing?" She asks. Annoyed._

 _"I haven't had sex in over 4 months, Izabela. I'm so horny."_

 _"Ew that's so gross. Just leave, Łuka." She was disgusted. She really didn't want to know about her uncles sex life._

 _"Not until you give me a blowjob." He coldly responds._

 _"Excuse me?!" She raises her voice. He takes his jeans off. As she tries to shout he grabs the back of her hair and pulls her head down and forces her to suck his dick. Izabela begins to scream. He starts to groan._

 _"Ahhh, Izabela. I knew you loved it." He stands up and pushes her to lay down._

 _Izabela was crying. "Please, Łukasz. No." She begged. He smiled. That smile will forever be engraved into her head. She will never not see that sinister smile. He pulled her shorts and panties down and rammed his penis inside of her. She screamed._

 _Izabela didn't know how long it went on for. She tried to block it out. Like it wasn't happening. She was sobbing, and in so much pain._

 _Not long after he started Łukasz cums inside her. "Wow, Iz. That was great." He laughed and did up his pants, he left the room._

 _Izabela froze. She cannot believe what has just happened and the fact it was her own family hurt even more. Crying, she pulled the covers over herself and cried herself to sleep. She then heard her mom and aunt walk into the house. She cried herself to sleep._

"Izabela!" Daryl raises his voice to her. Class was over and everybody had already left. "Class is over. You can go now." She nodded, gathered quickly and left. She was extremely shaken up at how vivid her daydream was. She decided to skip the whole duration of the day and drive home in her new, metallic grey Peugeot 206cc.

It was now 4pm and Daryl was driving to his sisters house, who also was Leanne's mom. He wanted to talk to Leanne about Izabela and see if she has noticed her acting strange. Leanne was watching music videos while cuddling her senior cat, David.

"Come in." Leanne responded to the knocking on her door. Daryl walked in.

"Hey, kid."

"Daryl..." She was confused. He never came to see them. He sat on the chair next to her desk.

"I, uh... Wanted to talk to you about Izabela Hernandez..." Daryl stated. He for some reason felt really awkward. Leanne paused her music, reluctantly because it was I Mean It by G-Eazy.

"What about her?" She knew exactly what it was. She knew about what had happened to Izabela but was under strict instructions not to tell anybody.

"She's been acting so weird lately... She looked like she was about to burst into tears at the end of the lesson. And she did no work, except day dream. Have you spoken to her?"

"Nope... Not really." He raised his eye brow.

"Really? You two are best friends. I can never get you both to stop talking in lesson."

"She's been studying a lot so her mind is else where..." She hated lying to him. He had basically helped raise her, since her dad had not been around. "Daryl, can we talk about his another time, I'm studying..."

He could tell she was lying, and it really pissed him off. "Fine." He walked out the room and went down to talk to his sister about general things to try and shake this whole ordeal off his mind.

His sister, Juliette was talking about their mom and how they aren't getting on, but his mind was else where. He didn't mean to be rude but he couldn't help it. Why did it bother him so much? It's not like she had made a scene or anything, but this was really out of character for Izabela and it really did scare him. What had happened?

 **Thank you everybody for reading! Sorry about the boring ending I promise it gets better xo**


End file.
